My most precious treasure in the world
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: A ShizumaxNagisa fanfiction. Is an object more important than a life? More drama, more ShizumaxNagisa and a little bit of TamaoxMiyuki.
_**A new ShizumaxNagisa FF and again with some drama. I know that I'm not good when it comes to writing dramatic stories. It's just an idea I have for a long time and which I now want to write as a story. And as always, English is not my native language so it can happen that I'll make some mistakes. I would as always welcome your comments, constructive criticism,PM and reviews. And of course I have no rights to Strawberry Panic. (Unfortunately)**_

 **My most precious treasure in the world**

" _Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."_

The sun shone gently on Nagisa's face, and she opened slightly her tired eyes. She had to think about where she was, but she had not to think for long when she saw beside her the most beautiful creature that existed in this world. At least for Nagisa there was nothing more beautiful than her beloved girlfriend Shizuma. Shizuma which was a bit longer awake, smiled softly at her girlfriend and stroked gently a strand of hair from Nagisa's face

,, Good morning my little Nagisa. '' Nagisa yawns and smiled back gently. ,, Good morning Shizuma. ''

,,My Nagisa, I hope you slept well, although after last night it would not surprise me if you had slept very well.'' Shizuma smiled mischievously. Nagisa immediately blushed. She was already used to this teasing of Shizuma but still she was always embarrassed when Shizuma did that even after three years.

Three years have passed since Shizuma and Nagisa are together, and they live together since Nagisa had graduated from St. Miator. Shizuma is working at the family company of the Hanazono family, her father wanted from the beginning that Shizuma, which is the oldest daughter of the Hanazono family, will take over the company one day. Nagisa on the other hand, studied French. What once was her hate language is now her favorite language and so she decided to study It.

'' Shi-Shizuma .. stop it, this is embarrassing. ''

,, Oh my Nagisa I can show you some really embarrassing things. '' Said Shizuma and leaned over Nagisa to give her butterfly kisses on her neck. Nagisa moaned gently and softly. She wanted to say something but Shizuma did not miss this opportunity and sealed Nagisa's lips with her own to a passionate kiss. Nagisa could not help giving in to the desire of Shizuma and her own. Shizuma began to massage Nagisa's left breast, when suddenly the phone rang. Shizuma grumbled annoyed. ,, Why? Always when the real fun is about to start. '' Nagisa was all red in her face.

She picked up the phone. ,, Yes, Hanazono here? '' Said Shizuma and she sounded slightly annoyed.

,, Oh Shizuma-sama did I woke you? I wanted to talk to Nagisa-chan. '' Said a familiar voice amused.

,, Tamao ... why so early in the morning? '' Shizuma held annoyed the phone to Nagisa.

,, Here my love, your best friend where has no sense of time. '' Grumbled Shizuma and stroked gently along Nagisa's arm. Nagisa took the phone and chuckled briefly. She always found it very amusing when her girlfriend Shizuma, former Etoile, loved by everyone and always known to be elegant and perfect, began to pout like a little child.

,, Yes Tamao-chan ? What's happening? '' Asked Nagisa. ,, I promised you that I will remind you that today is the day of our exam. Just in case you forgot that. '' Declared Tamao amused. She knew Nagisa very well and knew she had forgotten it. Tamao had French as an elective. She went to study with Nagisa in the same University. ,,WHAT? OMG I have to get dressed and I still have so much to prepare. '' Nagisa was in panic,immediately put the phone aside and she abruptly got up and ran to the bathroom. Shizuma could not see as fast as Nagisa had disappeared.

,, Um, okay ... that won't be then a quiet start to the day. Shizuma sighed and stood up as well.

,, I'm so afraid, what if I fail? '' Nagisa was depressed. She had learned and that very intense with Shizuma, although they have not always been able to focus and both ended up done everything except learning.

,, Do not worry my cherry, you can do it! Besides I have something for you. '' Said Shizuma and held a silver necklace with a heart pendant, which was decorated in the middle with a ruby red crystal. ,, What is that Shizuma? ''

,, Well, my dear Nagisa that's my good luck charm. This necklace once belonged to Kaori. She ... gave me this necklace before she died. I had never worn It because I was afraid that I might lose it. '' Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and put this necklace in her hand. ,, But Shizuma ... I can not accept that. ''

,, I'll lend it to you. After your exam you have to give It back of course. It is my most precious treasure in the world and it means a lot to me and I trust it to you. ''

Nagisa looked at this necklace. _,, So this necklace, means so much to her? Of course ... it is from Kaori-san. Shizuma must have loved her more than she will ever know. ''_ Thought Nagisa and was sad for a short moment, but she tried to supplant it because she had to focus on her exam and Shizuma had entrusted this necklace to her, which means that Shizuma must also love Nagisa so much. After three years Nagisa had no doubt about it of course but sometimes Nagisa asked herself '' _Has Shizuma loved Kaori more than she loves me?''_ It was a childish question and Nagisa knew that and actually it does not really matter because Nagisa wanted to be Shizuma's future and Kaori should remain the past and only a memory.

,, Nagisa? Hello? '' Shizuma looked questioningly at her girlfriend who seemed to be in thought. ,, Huh? W-what? '' Stammered Nagisa when she noticed that Shizuma called her name. ,, Ah sorry, ehehe ... Thanks Shizuma, for your good luck charm. I'll do my best to take good care of it , I promise. ''

,, I hope so. But since it's you, you're going to get a second and personal good luck charm from me. '' Said Shizuma and pulled Nagisa to her. ,, Huh? And what is it? '' Nagisa looked at her girlfriend in surprise before Shizuma put her lips on Nagisa's lips and kissed her passionately. Nagisa had taken a moment before kissing back Shizuma with the same passion, as long until both needed air to breathe.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Shizuma rolled her eyes annoyed. She already knew who it was. ,, If that isn't your best friend which as always interferes in the most inopportune moments.''

,, Oh Shizuma do not be like that. You know that she wanted to pick me up. '' Said Nagisa.

,, Oh right, it's not as if we would not have our own car. I could drive you too you know? '' Said Shizuma as she walked to the door.

,, I guess, you are needed here, Shizuma. '' Said a dark blue-haired young woman standing next to Tamao. ,, Oh Miyuki? What are you doing here? '' It was rare that Miyuki accompanied Tamao when she picked up Nagisa. For some time Tamao and Miyuki were together and it was a bit unusual for Nagisa and Shizuma but both were happy that her two best friends were so happy together.

,, Well, I'm here because I need to discuss some business with you. '' Said Miyuki and walked through the door.

,, But Miyuki .. it is so early in the morning and I have the day off. Can not we do that tomorrow? '' whined Shizuma.

,,No of course not. You know how important this cooperation is for our companies. '' Said Miyuki seriously. Shizuma sighed. ,, All right. My my, why do I always feel like in our school days? You'll probably never stop to lecture me right? '' Shizuma was slightly annoyed.

,, As long as you behave like a little child who does not take seriously her responsibilities, no. '' said Miyuki.

Meanwhile Tamao and Nagisa watched amused as Shizuma was lectured by Miyuki.

,, Oh Nagisa-chan, we should go. '' Nagisa nodded to Tamao.

,, Shizuma we have to go, see you later. '' Said Nagisa. Tamao walked to Miyuki and gave her a kiss on the cheek. ,, Take good care of Miss Etoile, otherwise she will ride your both companies to ruin. '' Tamao and Miyuki laughed at this.

,, Hey Tamao you better take good care of my Nagisa otherwise I'll get very angry. '' said Shizuma.

Tamao chuckled. ,, Do not worry, I do always take care of my best friend. ''

With that Tamao and Nagisa left the house so that both could go to the university.

After several hours and after the exam was over, Nagisa walked together with Tamao to the car. ,, At last it's over. I was so afraid and in some things, I had a black out. It was awful. '' Nagisa sighed and lowered her head. ,, But Nagisa, after what you told me, you had a lot of things right. Besides you always say you've failed, and then every time you end up with a very good grade. I'm sure this time It's the same as always.'' Said Tamao to cheer up Nagisa.

,, I hope you're right Tamao. Oh before I forget, I'll walk home today, I have to go to this new bakery in town. I've heard this bakery has the best cake. '' Said Nagisa and sounded now more cheerful. Tamao giggled. ,, All right, you and your love for sweets. Then take care of yourself, I'll call you later. ''

,, Okay Tamao, see you. '' Said Nagisa before she began to walk. Nagisa went to the new baker but all delicious cakes were sold out. Nagisa sighed. ,, Today isn't my lucky day. I guess I have to come back on another day but then with Shizuma. '' Said Nagisa to herself and went home. When she arrived at home it happened, however, that she tripped over one of the stages which was on the doorstep. ,, Ouch, that hurt. it will be best if I stay at home for today. '' Nagisa was still on the floor as the door opened. ,, My goodness Nagisa, are you okay? '' Said Shizuma and ran to Nagisa. ,, Y-yes I'm fine, I'm just a little clumsy as always. '' Shizuma helped up her girlfriend. ,, Yes, as always. '' Shizuma chuckled slightly.

,, Oh Nagisa my dear, how was your exam? '' Asked Shizuma. ,, Ehehe I was very nervous and I knew a lot of things but there was also a lot I did not know. I do not know what grade I get. '',, Do not worry, I am sure that you will get a good grade. After all, you had my lucky charm with you. '' Shizuma winked. ,, Speaking of lucky charm .. ''

,, Oh yeah right, I must give it back to you. '' Nagisa was about to take off the necklace when she noticed that it was no longer around her neck.

,, W-what? No, how could this happen? '' Nagisa was slightly panicked. ,, What is going on Nagisa? '' Asked Shizuma surprised. ,, Shizuma ... '' Nagisa burst into tears. ,, I think I've lost your necklace. ''

,, Y-YOU WHAT? This is a joke right?'' Shizuma shouted at Nagisa. ,, I have told you to take care of it. Why must you always be so clumsy? H- How could you do this to me? '' Shizumas look was so cold. Nagisa had never seen her girlfriend so angry.

,, I-I'm so sorry Shizuma. '' Nagisa sobbed and her tears did not stop.

,, ENOUGH,GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'' Shizuma was screaming and a few tears ran down from her face. Miyuki was shocked to see such a scenario. ,, Shizuma it is enough! '' Said Miyuki. And Nagisa run in tears out of the door.

Shizuma let herself fall to the ground. ,, Shizuma! Don't you think you've overreacted? ''

,, And what the heck is going on? '' asked Miyuki.

Meanwhile Nagisa ran through the area, she did not know where she was running, and she did not care. She was disappointed in herself that she had lost the necklace and she was frightened by the behavior of Shizuma. She was afraid she would therefore lose her girlfriend. Never has Shizuma looked at her with such eyes.

And at the same time Nagisa was hurt. How could this necklace be more important than her? How could Kaori still be more important to Shizuma?

Nagisa ran and ran, she saw the world blurred through her tears. She did not notice that she ran across a street. Coincidentally on the other side of the road was Tamao, who still wanted to visit some shops. ,, Nagisa? '' Cried Tamao when she saw her best friend as she ran across the traffic light was red, and a car sped around the corner and could not stop. And so it happened that this car hit Nagisa. And all around Nagisa was black.

Two hours have passed as Nagisa left the house. Shizuma was still too hurt and angry.

,, You should call her, it's getting late and it is already dark. Arten't you worried? '' Asked Miyuki who was still there to calm Shizuma, which does not really work.

,, I'm sure she's with Tamao or other friends, I would not be worried about that and it would be the best for Nagisa if she would not come home tonight..'' Said Shizuma with an emotionless voice. Miyuki rolled her eyes. It was so childish. She understood Shizuma on the other hand, this necklace was important to her but still there was no right for Shizuma to treat Nagisa that bad. Miyuki was worried about Nagisa. Just as she was about to call her girlfriend, she saw on her screen that Tamao called her.

,, I was just going to call you Tamao. What's wrong? '' Asked Miyuki.

,, Miyuki something terrible happens. It's ... it's because of Nagisa. '' Tamao's voice trembled. ,, What is with Nagisa? '' Asked Miyuki and immediately she had the attention of Shizuma who sat next to her.

,, What's going on Miyuki, what is with Nagisa? '' Shizuma was confused and had a queasy feeling.

,, There ... was an accident .. she ran across the street and a car hit her.'' Tamao began to cry. ,, Calm down sweetheart. Where are you? '' ,, I-I am in the hospital near here. '' Said Tamao while she sobbed. ,, All right, we will come, we will hurry up. ''

Shizuma was still confused she did not know what had happened. ,, Miyuki ... I do not ask you again, what happened? '' Asked Shizuma and her voice sounded angry.

,, Nagisa... had an accident, she was hit by a car. I do not know how she is. She is in the hospital. ,,

,, WHAT ?. '' Shizuma was shocked and it was as if her world collapsed suddenly. ,,NAGISA!'' Shizuma rushed to the door and ran to the car.

,, Wait for me Shizuma, I'm coming with you. '' Said Miyuki and followed Shizuma.

As Shizuma and Miyuki had arrived at the hospital they saw Tamao as she sat sadly into one of the waiting rooms. ,, Tamao. '' Said Miyuki and took her girlfriend into her arms.

Shizuma hated hospitals, alone this fact was already bad enough but that her beloved Nagisa was in the hospital, that was the worst. ,, Tamao, what is with Nagisa? Where is she?'' Shizuma tried to stay calm but her tears ran down.

,, S-she's in the operating room. The doctors did not tell me anything. '' Tamao was still sobbing into Miyuki's arms. A nurse ran out of the operating room and Shizuma ran to her.

,, What is with Nagisa? How is she?''

,, I'm sorry but I can not say anything at the moment. Please be patient. '' Said the nurse in a calm tone. ,, I should wait?ME? WHILE I'm worried sick about my girlfriend? '' Cried Shizuma to the nurse.

,, Calm down Shizuma, the doctors do what they can. '' Said Miyuki and dragged Shizuma to the chair.

,,It's all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at Nagisa she would not run away and then this accident would never have happened .'' Shizuma began to cry, she did not want all that. She wished it would be all just a stupid nightmare.

,, Calm down Shizuma, I'm sure it'll be all right. '' Said Miyuki.

,, No Miyuki, you do not understand. She's ... she's my love, my life just my everything. And I yelled at her because of a stupid necklace while she means more to me than this necklace. I Love Nagisa. I-I can not live without her. No, not without my Nagisa. ''Shizuma could not again lose someone she loves. No this time was different. She loved Nagisa more than she had ever loved anyone in this world and that's why she could not imagine a life without her Nagisa.

Miyuki realized at that moment that when Shizuma would lose Nagisa, it would destroy her. As Kaori died Shizuma did not cry often and Shizuma existed simply. It was horrible for her to lose Kaori but with Nagisa It would be different. It would be Shizuma's downfall.

One hour passed, but this hour seemed like an eternity. Shizuma was nervous at the end. She prayed and hoped that everything will be fine and that she could soon take her strawberry head into her arms.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came out of the operation room. Shizuma got up and ran to the doctor. ,,Is she OK? How is my Nagisa? '' The doctor looked briefly questioning to Shizuma. ,, Do you belong to the family? ''

,, I am her girlfriend, we live together. Is she all right? '' And Miyuki and Tamao stood up and wanted to know what's going on too.

,, Well, your girlfriend has a broken rib, a few sprains and she has lost a lot of blood, but her condition is stable. She is out of danger. She had been very lucky. We'll bring her to her room and then you can visit her. But it's the best if one person goes in her room and not all together.'' said the doctor.

Shizuma was overjoyed that her girlfriend was still alive and out of danger. Also Tamao and Miyuki were happy and hugged each other. Miyuki put a hand on Shizuma's shoulder. ,, You should go to her first, I know you have to apologize to her. ''

Shizuma nodded to Miyuki. ,, Thank you Miyuki and thank Tamao that you are there for Nagisa. '' Said Shizuma honest and sincere. ,,Do not mention it. I'll always be there for her. '' Said Tamao and leaned on Miyuki. Shizuma smiled weakly and went to the door.

As Shizuma entered the room her heart nearly stopped. It broke her heart to see how her poor little Nagisa was in the bed next to these machines and with the bandages around her body. She ran to the bed and leaned over Nagisa who had closed her eyes. Shizuma's tears ran down her face. She stroked a hand over Nagisa's face and took her hand in her hands and kissed them. This contact woked up Nagisa and she opened her eyes slowly.

,, S-Shizuma ? '' said Nagisa in a low and weak voice. ,, Yes my dear, I'm here. '' Said Shizuma with a gentle smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

,, I'm so sorry I lost your necklace. '' Said Nagisa with a sad voice.

,, Shh, no Nagisa, it's okay. ''I'm the only one to blame. I-I'm so terribly sorry. I should not have been so mad. I should not have treated you so terribly. Please forgive me my love. I love you more than anything my Nagisa. '' Shizuma began to cry. The last time where Nagisa had seen Shizuma had cried that much was when she was the first time in the summer house where Shizuma told her about Kaori.

,, It's fine Shizuma. I'm not angry. It was also my fault. I am always so clumsy. It is dangerous to entrust me something. Once I lost the talisman which Tamao had given me over the summer holidays. Only a few months later I found it again. '' Said Nagisa.

,, I promise you I will never treat you as I did today. I know now that you are more important to me than an object. I overreacted. And if would really something happens to you today, I would never have forgiven myself. I can not live without you.''

Shizuma took Nagisa's hand in her trembling hand and kissed it tenderly.

,, Shizuma I love you too ... so much. I was so afraid when you looked at me with this cold and empty expression. This was so different. I was afraid I'd lose you and I would never see again those beautiful eyes which for me has always been full of love. B-but as long as you want to have me I'll be by your side. '' Said Nagisa honest.

,, Do not worry sweetheart, my love only belongs to you forever and ever. '' Said Shizuma with an expression full of love and tenderness.

,, I wish that were true, but to hear these words from you is enough for me. '' Said Nagisa with a slight smile and she had her head turned to the side so that Shizuma could not see it, and just as Shizuma wanted to say something there was a knock on the door.

,, Pardon the interruption, but we also want to visit Nagisa. '' Said Miyuki together with Tamao which stood at the door. ,, It's ok, I'll get a coffee in the cafeteria. '' Said Shizuma,kissed Nagisa softly on her lips and walked out the door.

,, Oh my God Nagisa I was so worried sick about you. What did you do? You may would die and what would I be without you? We are TamaGisa! You can not die! '' Said Tamao as she ran to Nagisa and hugged her. ,, T-Tamao-chan you're exaggerating. I'm not dead.''

,, But you could be. You've been very lucky! '' Said Tamao dramatizing as she was.

, It's nice that you're okay. We were all very worried. '' Said Miyuki and put gently a hand on Nagisa shoulder. ,, I'm sorry, I should have be more careful. '' Said Nagisa. ,, The main thing is that nothing worse happened. No one wants to have to deal with Shizuma if she would fall back into a deep depression. '' Said Miyuki and sighed. ,, I don't want to hurt her. So I have to be even more careful in the future. ''

,, Oh dear, if this will really work? '' Asked Tamao and Miyuki had to start laughing.

,, Hey, I'm serious! Nagisa pouted. ,, Of course you are serious, no doubt. '' Assured Tamao.

Two weeks have passed since the accident and Nagisa could finally leave the hospital. It was especially for Shizuma a hard time. She went back and forth from work to the hospital and also slept in the hospital because she did not want to leave Nagisa alone. Shizuma and Nagisa stood on the doorstep of her house.

,, Oh, I think I've forgotten the house key inside . '' said Shizuma as she desperately searched the key.

,, Oh wait I think I have the spare key in my bag, which I had with me when the accident happened. '' Said Nagisa and searched in her bag when she found the key and suddenly she found something else. In her bag was the necklace.

,, S-Shizuma look! I found the necklace! It was the whole time in my bag I have not lost it. I'm such a clumsy clot. But now you have your most precious treasure again and it has brought me luck. It protected me. It could have happened something worse.. '' Said Nagisa with a smile. Shizuma first did not know what to say. All the drama and the accident for nothing. Well that wasn't true. This accident opened her eyes.

,, No my love you're wrong. The necklace is not my most precious treasure. '' Nagisa was confused. ,, What then? '' Shizuma smiled at Nagisa and took her in her arms. ,,You of course. It is you and you were It the whole time. You are my most precious treasure in the world Nagisa. And I'll protect you forever. ''

Nagisa was overjoyed to hear these words.

,, Well, we should go in. '' Said Shizuma. And Nagisa nodded.

She glanced at the sky and said softly more to herself with a smile on her face.

 _,, Thank you Kaori-san for protecting me. ''_


End file.
